


Madoka Rise

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [22]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Ascension, Madoka's Wish, Madokami, Magical Girls, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: With one wish, she changes everything.Parody of Sabaton's Carolus Rex.





	

Now embrace me  
It's my time to rule at last  
Fourteen years have I been waiting  
My future set in stone

Sole resilient  
I rule by the bow  
No contract you make contains me  
As my power is divine

You thought I was too young to understand  
Now all that exists I may command  
Born to rule  
My time has come

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise

To the skies  
See Madoka rise

Proved in battle  
Took the final victory  
I spoke to end Walpurgisnacht  
You'll answer to my word

Restore order  
Now I shine the light  
Take my place, my seat in heaven  
I am your holy one

I know I will remain a force unknown  
In death I will give the lost a home  
My new rule  
It's my world now

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise

To the skies  
See Madoka rise

All this might  
Shall be mine  
There's no stopping me  
All over the world my new law of cycles has begun

All I see  
Set them free  
That is my decree  
My will be done

You thought I was too young to understand  
Now all that exists I may command  
Born to rule  
My time is now

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
To the skies

I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise


End file.
